the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Ones
The Lost Ones is a conglomerate of Gulltown gangs that was created in the year 360 AC. They operate discreetly, relatively unbeknownst to the populace of Gulltown. Though the City Guard is aware of the conglomerate's presence, the guard has only initiated passive measures to prevent their spread as gang violence under the Lost Ones is at an all time low. Membership To be a member of the Lost Ones, the gang must pledge 10% of their monthly earnings to the Lost One. Those funds are then used to benefit the Lost Ones as a whole. Spending of the funds is at the discretion of the Lost One. Members also pledge to not infringe on another members territory or business, and pledges protection to other members should they be attacked. Members also offer other members protection if their interests are investigated by the City Guard or any other entity. Member Gangs: * The Red Hand * The Bloody Braavosi * The Mad Dog's * The Children of Pentos Leadership The leader of the Lost Ones is called the Lost One. The position was created a year after the Lost Ones were formed after it became clear that a centralized leader would be needed to ensure the conglomerate was staying together. The position of Lost One is a position held for life. Though, a criminals life is not a long one. Lost Ones: * '''285 to Present: '''Lord Master Marro of the Bloody Braavosi * '''372 to 385: '''Prince Boqono of the Children of Pentos * '''361 to 372: '''Silvario the Host of the Red Hand History Pre-Lost Ones Prior to the founding of the Lost Ones, the gangs of Gulltown had been clashing at an alarming rate. Territorial claims had been thrown about left and right. Citizens of Gulltown feared walking into the southern portion of the city due to the violence. Though some gangs had less of a presence on the street, it mattered little to the citizens and guards of Gulltown; gangs were prevalent and so was their violence. In 358 AC, there were four prominent gangs at the forefront of Gulltown: * The Red Hand * The Moon Boys * The Bloody Braavosi * The Mad Dog's * The Children of Pentos All four had some sort of conflict with the other. Though the Bloody Braavosi and Children of Pentos had a shaky agreement, skirmishes still broke out between their members (albeit less than the other gangs). The Red Hand and the Moon Boys merged into the Red Hand, increasing the Red Hand's territory two-fold. Violence had risen to an all time high in Gulltown, causing the City Guard to get involved. With increased patrols, arrests, and crackdowns on gang territory and property, it became clear to the gangs that something had to be done. Instead of clashing with the guards, or attempting to climb to the top, all four gangs agreed to meet. The Pact On a quiet night in 360 AC, the leaders of all four gangs met at an inn on the road outside of Gulltown headed towards the Eyrie. Present were the following members: * The Red Hand Council of Three: ** Godric 'the Counter' ** Ulaf 'the Fist' ** Silvario 'the Host' * The Bloody Braavosi Lord Master and his council: ** Lord Master Galeo ** Castellan Joss ** War Master Benny ** Spy Master Qarro ** Coin Master Luco * The Mad Dog's Pack Leader: ** Pack Leader Bryan * The Children of Pentos' Prince: ** Boqono 'the Pentoshi Prince' The talks lasted deep into the night and ended with an agreement between the gangs. They partitioned the territory in Fisherman’s Row between the Red Hand and the Mad Dog’s, territory in Rat’s Garden between the Red Hand and the Bloody Braavosi, and territory in Misthearth between Mad Dog’s, Children of Pentos, and the Bloody Braavosi. Alongside territorial agreements, peace agreements were made between the gangs as well. So long the gangs respected each others territory, no fists would be thrown, no swords would clash. The Lost One A year into the pact, it was clear that while the gangs were behaving, they would need a central leader. The leaders met again and ultimately chose Silvario, the Host of the Red Hand to be the Lost One, the leader of the Lost Ones. Since the election of Silvario, there have been two other Lost Ones; Prince Boqono of the Children of Pentos and the most recent being the current Lost One, Lord Master Marro of the Bloody Braavosi. Since the Pact Since the founding of the Lost Ones, gang violence has been at an all time low. Though there are still some skirmishes, it is far more rare now than it was in previous years. To the average Gulltown citizen, it appeared as if their city had gotten better overnight. Though City Guards are aware of the conglomerate, since the Lost Ones has not done anything warranting investigating yet (besides their illicit business practices), they have stayed away for the most part. Category:Organisations Category:Gulltown Category:The Vale